Bound By Blood
by ReidLover0700
Summary: Lily Potter is the heir to Helga Hufflepuff. When an anciet evil returns, all four heirs must band together to stop it... including Scorpius. Can Lily resit him? And what happens when history begins to repeat itself, and threatens to tear them apart?
1. Prologue: Rebirth of Evil

Dear Readers, I had inspiration, and decided it was necessary to write this story. I really hope you like it, because I think it's gonna be good. I know the beginning my not be super exciting and might be kind of confusing, but it was necessary to set up the story... so... ya.

DISCLAIMER: You should know by know I only own the plot.

* * *

It was torture, not living but not dead; somewhere in-between. He had been this way for over a century. Biding his time, letting his power build, waiting for the right moment.

With nothing to do but wait, he had time to stew in the devastation of his past. The betrayals, the loss, the pain. He felt all of it as if he were reliving it over and over. His heart and soul grew colder and colder with each passing day… minute… and year. When he returned, he would prove to the two deceivers the extent of his true power… he would destroy them, and their world, to re-create how he wanted, how he had imagined.

He felt the sting of everything _she_ had done to him. The one he had loved with his entire being… and the one who condemned him to this; a fate worse than death. He could still see her bright smile… and it cut him deeper still every time he did; especially when he imagined _her_, the love of his life, with _him_. The bloody Neanderthal; he had no idea what she had seen in him, but she went to _him_. _He_ was a bloody fool. That is where this disgrace, this destruction of half-alive, half dead wizard had begun.

And that other _woman_… _her_ friend. This other woman, and her caring nature. Her deep love for him, even when he proved to not be worthy. He himself, even after hundreds of years mulling it over, still did not understand why she had chosen to stay with him, even when he hurt her more than he could ever forgive himself. He was infatuated with his _love_, but he didn't understand what he felt for her at all. That, that other woman. His love was beauty and intelligence, but the other woman was his saving grace. Even in the end, she stood by him… even when condemned, she begged him to let her take his place. That she loved him. He refused, accepting his punishment as she watched, sobbing. At this, he felt more pain. _Enough about her,_ _it makes you weak,_ He scolded himself.

And, suddenly, he felt it. His power reaching the stage he had been waiting for it to reach for over 200 years. He let it flow through him, creating a tunnel of green energy in front of him. It then darted back to him. He felt it, bring his body back. It was a burning sensation, but after so many years of numbness, he welcomed it.

He screamed in victory as a green light shot up in the air from the new, restored, solid body of his.

**Hundreds of miles away…**

The night was calm, and warm. The air was still. There was a slight breeze rolling through the open window of Ginerva Weasley's bedroom. She snuggled into her husband, Harry Potter, peaceful, and on that brink right between being awake and falling asleep.

That's when she felt it. Her eyes flew open wide, as she shot up suddenly in bed. She felt a strong pulling sensation… strong enough to rouse her from her dream-like state, anyway. "What the…?" She muttered to herself. She felt a sense of alarm; like there was a problem. It was as if there was a disturbance in the atmosphere; like a pressure. She stood going to the window, feeling the need to do so.

What she did not know was that her children, her brother, her nieces and nephews, all felt the same feeling at the same time, all of the going to the window at the same moment.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry stirred.

"Did you feel that?" She asked him suddenly, not turning from the window.

She heard him sit up in the bed. "Feel what? Honey, are you okay?" He asked, sounding a little more alert.

"It was like-" she started, but as she stared out the window, she saw it. Off in the distance, a green light suddenly shot up in the air. She gasped, going silent. It was gone, as soon as it had come, but she knew it had been real. She felt an eerie chill go through her, as she felt sick to her stomach. She didn't know why, but she knew that light was not good, and that she suddenly felt a gut-wrenching fear that seemed to rest at the very center of her being.

* * *

Readers-

what do you think far? R&R PLEASE!


	2. What's Blood Got To Do With It?

Dear Readers:

I worked long and hard on this chapter... in AP English, when I was bored. So now, I hope you enjoy this chapter at the price of my English grade.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.

* * *

Lily

I was lying awake in bed, as I had been for the past three days. It was nearing dawn, and I still had not gotten one ounce of sleep.

I couldn't, because my mind wouldn't stop replaying the "green flash" in the sky, the weird feelings I had felt… and the strangeness within her family that had followed.

I sighed, rolling over to stare at the ceiling. I _knew_ my parents knew more than they were letting on. I _knew_ my entire family had felt it, had saw the "green flash", because Rose and I had discussed it. We had stayed up late into the night, trying to figure it out. But with the adults acting like nothing was going on, it was hard to figure out what had really happened. All the other seemed to accept it; James, Albus, Victorie, Hugo… even Rose was starting to grow tired of investigating considering we couldn't seem to figure any of it out. But I just couldn't let it go; I wasn't sure why, I just couldn't.

Suddenly, I heard a noise downstairs. I strained my ears, only able to barely make out two, tense, muffled voices.

So I stood, moving quietly and cautiously out of my room, to the stairs.

"Ginny, why can't you just let this go?" My dad said, exasperated.

"Because, Harry, I can't! It's been etched into my brain! And the way I felt…" My mom paused before saying, "Honestly, Harry, you can't tell me you didn't feel it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Gin."

"But Harry! Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Victorie, Albus, Hugo, Rose, James, Albus, and Lily all felt it!" My mother said, irritated. "Hell, even _Ron_ felt it, Harry! RON!" At this I snorted, clapping my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud and making any more noise. We all knew Uncle Ron was not all that observant.

"I know, Gin. But, Hermione didn't! Neither did Fleur, or Teddy (A/N: Teddy and Victorie got married)." He said, sitting down. "I mean, there has to be some sort of reasonable explanation for this."

"You never know, Harry. Remember-"

"Wait!" He jumped up suddenly. "I just realized something; You, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, George, Victorie, Albus, Hugo, Rose, James, Albus, and Lily." He stated. "Don't you see?"

"That you are good at memorizing, listing, and repeating?" She shrugged. "Sure."

"No, Ginny, it's not a joke, you're all related!"

My mom was silent, staring at him as if he'd gone mental, and I sat very still. I had a feeling both of us were thinking my dad was possibly losing it. "Yes, Harry, very good." She patronized.

"No, I mean that you're all _blood related_." He said excitedly. "As in, whatever is going on, whatever you all _felt_; it had something to do with the Weasley's bloodline!"

"Harry, you might be onto something." She sat, continuing on to say, "what other things should be considered?"

"Well… is there anyone magical and important in the Weasley's bloodline?" He asked. "Like anyone linked to something huge?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we're linked to Helga Hufflepuff."

He stopped pacing, "The founder?"

"No, the baker." She said sarcastically. "Yes the founder!"

"Pretty sure?" He asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

"I'm not positive. We can find out though." She said. "_Accio Weasley Book of Family History._ It adds to itself magically, keeping record every time there are new additions to our family."

I heard a noise behind me, and turned around just in time to see the huge and ancient book zooming toward my head; I just barely was able to duck out of the way in time.

"Here it is." She said opening it. "Yea, just like I thought. See here? There's a whole page on her. And if you go to our family tree," She said, turning the page, "You see that we are her direct descendents. She's like my great-great-great-great-great-great grandma or something."

"That would explain why Lily told me the hat almost put her in Hufflepuff." He muttered.

Suddenly there was a roaring in the fireplace of the living room; right by the staircase. I stood, running to it quickly to see what was up. I came to stand in front of it; the fire was green, and I realized too late why. All of a sudden, a tall, pale, muscular, blonde-haired boy fell out of the fireplace, and I had unfortunately gotten too close. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough, and he fell on top of me.

I was suddenly staring up into the grey-blue eyes of Scorpius Malfoy. "Oh you little-" I started to say.

However, another roaring drowned out my cursing as Draco Malfoy, followed by his wife, Astoria, stepped out of the fireplace just as my parents came around the corner.

Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrows at the two of us in a heap on the floor as my father said, "What's going on here?"

"Well, from the looks of it, our kids are friendlier than they let on." Mr. Malfoy said, clearly amused.

I scowled at Scorpius, "Get off of me." I said through gritted teeth at him, pushing him off of me. He stood up, offering me a hand. I ignored it, standing up on my own, dusting myself off, red with embarrassment. "That is _NOT_ what happened! I heard the fire, so I came to see what was going on, and this clumsy bugger fell on top of me!" Scorpius lazily shrugged off my insults as my mother glared at me for being so rude. "Sorry." I apologized immediately to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"No need to apologize dear. Still, a father could only hope the best for his son." Mr. Malfoy said with a cheeky wink.

It was Scorpius's turn to blush. "God, Dad, you're embarrassing me!" He hissed. "Mom, say something!"

"Draco, dear, stop teasing the little darlings, won't you?" Astoria said, looking at me. "Don't feel bad; he always teases the pretty ones."

"Um, thanks." I said, flushing even redder.

Scorpius threw his hands up in the air. "Really, mom? You are officially NOT HELPING at all."

Mrs. Malfoy shot her son a look before turning to my mom. "Lovely to see you, Ginerva."

"Likewise, as always, Astoria." My mom said, smiling.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded.

"Potter." Draco said, mimicking his actions.

"You know, Draco, you should start letting us know when you are gonna pop by." My mother started, smirking. "Or you could, I dunno, _walk_, considering you live down the road."

"See dear? I told you." Mrs. Malfoy said to Draco before turning back to my mom. "I tried to get him to send word but, you know, _Men_."

"Ah, yes. _Men_." My mother said, her smirk deepening.

"Fine then, a letter next time." Draco scowled, dismissively, before continuing. "Now, I did actually come here for a reason, Ginerva." He said. "To discuss the green flash."

My mother's face went from amused to serious in seconds. "You felt it too?" She said in a quiet, disbelieving voice. He nodded. All the adults suddenly looked at me and Scorpius.

"Lily, go clean the broom shed." My mom suddenly said in a distant look on her face.

"WHAT?!?" I shouted, turning to my father. "You've GOT to be kidding me!"

"Listen to your mother, Lily." He nodded at me.

"Scorpius, go help her." Draco nodded.

Lily's jaw dropped as Scorpius said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard you father." Astoria said. "Go. And behave."

***

We worked silently, both of us angry. "Unbelievable." I muttered.

Scorpius stopped cleaning briefly to say, "You know, they're parents. They are keeping us in the dark and giving us chores. It's what they do."

I turned to glare at him. "Don't start." I said. "It's bad enough they're still keeping me in the dark; even worse they forced me to clean the broom shed with _you_ of all people." I said, turning away to continue.

"Ah, there's that _Potter_ charm that you're so famous for." He said sarcastically. "How could I forget it?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" I asked, irritated.

"I could manage, but since you seem to enjoy my voice so much, I think I could continue speaking just for you, my dear." He said cheekily.

"You are so obnoxious, it ceases to amaze me." I told him angrily.

"Temper, temper." He smirked at me, enjoying each little dig.

"I wish you had a mute button." I said, fuming, unable to reign in my temper.

"Hey, that's uncalled for." He said playfully, turning to face me.

"Oh, bite me." I finally said.

"Love to. Where?" He shot back in a sexy voice. The fact that he was totally hot, too, did not help me.

"God! Are you doing this on purpose?" I said, exasperated, turning to face him. "Or are you just _naturally_ this infuriating and argumentative?"

He shrugged, smirking, coming to stand in front of me. "It's part of my charm."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I detest you."

"Ouch, Mon Cherie, "He said sarcastically, putting his hand over his heart. "You wound me, truly."

"You think you're so funny." I said, crossing my arms.

He contemplated this for a second, before saying, "No, I think I'm _adorable._"

"You're an obnoxious, cocky, little bastard, did you know that?" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey! You are like five seconds away, missy!" He said, a little mad.

I smirked now, leaning my back against the wall. "Aw, are you upset? What are you gonna do, scold me?"

He suddenly slammed his hands against the wall on either side of my head. To say I wasn't scared would be a lie. We both breathed hard for a few moments of tense silence before he broke into a smirk and said, "I could do so much more then scold you if you'd let me. Believe me, you'd enjoy it."

"Oh!" I shouted, pushing him away from me. "You perverted, egotistical prick!" I said angrily, as he still stood, unfazed, in front of me. "You are extremely arrogant."

"And you're extremely temperamental."He said, a playful half-smile on his lips.

I cocked my head to the side, glaring. We had a stare down for a few moments, and then Scorpius finally said, "You know," tilting his head to look at me, "You look really pretty when you're angry."

I blushed, "I… we, I mean… that's not the point!"

"You're cute." He said decidedly. "That's my point."

I turned my back on him. "Point noted." I said with a nod. I paused, looking back over my shoulder at him, saying, "I still hate you."

"I know." He said with a small smile. I turned to face completely away from him, so he couldn't see how confused I was, and how much he was affecting me. "Doesn't mean you always will." My breath caught in my throat and I froze; this time, when he spoke, he was right behind me. I didn't dare move, afraid to faint, forcing my brain to focus on breathing. His breath was hot on the back of my neck. "And I am not be used to being patient, but when it's for something I really want," He said in a whisper, his mouth right beside my ear now as he spoke, while his hands slid onto my upper arms. "I can be."

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to try and clear my mind of his dizzying words and the electricity that raced through me when he touched me. I didn't like him; I had never detested anyone else as much, but for some reason, he was affecting me. For some reason, I wanted to spin around and kiss him. I refused to let myself do so; but I could not deny that these things were indeed now racing through my mind.

I opened my eyes as he pulled away, moving only a step or two back. I decide not to turn to face him yet, not sure I was completely in control of myself yet. However, when I finally trusted myself to speak, I said, "Just one thing, Malfoy-"

"Scorpius."

I turned, finally able to trust myself to face him. "What?" I said, confused.

"Call me Scorpius, not Malfoy." He insisted.

"Right." I nodded. "_Scorpius,_" I started, and he nodded, so I pressed on. "just one thing; I thought you hated me."

He shook his head. "Nope. Just because I hate your brothers and cousin, doesn't mean I hate you, Lily." Then he added as an afterthought, "Or Rose. I don't have a problem with her. Or Victorie, either. Victorie was really nice to me when I first started at Hogwarts, and Rose is cool. Neither of them are judgmental pieces of-"

"Okay Ma-Scorpius. You may not like them, but they are still my family, so watch it." I said seriously. He nodded in understanding. I continued. "But wait, I don't understand. You say you don't hate me, but you pick on me-"

"When your brothers are around." He pointed out. "It's only because it pisses them off the most; they're very _protective_ of you." I realized he was telling the truth; besides he had never actually said anything _too_ mean to me or about me. Besides, all it normally took was a jab or two in her direction to set James off. "I can stop if you want; I don't really want to hurt your feelings." He confessed. "Maybe we could even… start over? Be… friends?"

I looked at him confused. "I would like that very much. But, why?"

"Honestly?" He said, searching my eyes. "I don't know. I just feel the need." He told me, and took my hand. "I just really needed you to know I don't hate you. In fact; I like you. I think you aren't that bad; you're like Rose a little. I'm not saying you guys are just the same, but you're cool." He smiled. "So, friends?"

I smiled back, unable to keep myself from doing so. "Friends." I agreed. He beamed, and then bent and tenderly kissed my hand. I blushed deeper than I had stood back up, and I felt breathless, unable to move or speak; we were inches away from one another.

Okay, so maybe he was my the enemy of my brothers. And a Slytherin. And a Malfoy. But why did the quarrel between my brothers and him really have to matter? He was different then he pretended to be at school; he was more… gentle, and a joker; sure he's extremely sarcastic, but so am I. He wasn't that jerk who provoked my brothers and mocked the first years. Sure he had a reputation as a player, but so did James, and James wasn't nearly as bad as I'd heard some make him out to be. And honestly, when you get down to it, the only _real_ divisor is our blood; Potter & Malfoy, Gryffindor & Slytherin. But what did all of that really even _mean_? What did the bad blood between my brothers and Scorpius have to do with us? What did blood have to do with _any of it_?

His face was only inches away; all I had to do was move forward an inch or two… I could… no. But… maybe… I started to move, my hands on his chest, and his hands were on my waist. I felt his breath on my face, our lips barely a half-an-inch apart.

"SCORPIUS! LILY!" We both jumped, our lips brushing together when we did, briefly, and then we sprung apart. It was my mom, calling to us, from the deck. She couldn't see us. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. Scorpius looked… well, a little disappointed. "Come on inside! It's time for breakfast."

We looked at each other slowly. I felt the horror on my face. "YOU'RE STAYING FOR BREAKFAST?"

"Um, well, that wasn't our plan." He said as we walked out of the shed, and my mom disappeared inside. "But ya, I guess I am."

"Oh dear." I said, feeling faint.

He put a hand around my waist, looking worried. "You okay? What's wrong?"

"James and Albus." I said, looking at him with dread.

* * *

R&R!!!


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

GOOD NEWS EVERYBODY!

I managed to get into my account through a series of other accounts and giving myself new passwords and answering security questions... etc. It took a while. But now that I am back into my account, I'm gonna be able to start updating all of my stories again! I have to do some more writing and upload some of my old files, but I will be continuing and finishing my stories that I have not had access to until now! So finally you all will be getting the chapters you have ben waiting for. Thanks for being so faithful. I'm really excited to provide you with the continuation (and endings in some cases) of my stories! Thanks to all of you and get excited!

ReidLover0700


End file.
